


Agent Retrieval

by stellecraft



Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alec lives, Brief Madeleine/James, Post-SPECTRE, SPECTRE Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madeleine is fed up with James' utter devotion and adoration of Q and calls MI6 to retrieve him. Q is sick of the new 007 hitting on him clumsily. Moneypenny finds the entire situation hilarious. Alec decides that a life without James is no life and takes his business legit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent Retrieval

      Madeleine Swann watched as her boyfriend puttered around the one room house. He was looking for something. She had a pretty good guess what it was.

      “I’m going to go to work love.” She got up and he stomped over to her, pulling her in for a rough kiss. She kissed back and moaned into his mouth as he cupped her breasts. She pulled him away and gave him a playful shove. “I really have to go love.” She found a pair of scrubs and pulled them on then grabbed her bag.

      “When will you be back?”

      “Tonight.” She walked towards the clinic, smiling at the children running around underfoot. She loved working in Senegal, working as a psychologist for groups of refugees. She was comfortable here. James was not. He was constantly on edge and it put others on edge. He looked for danger in every person who watched them curiously. He was trying. She could tell he was trying. Sometimes he would get nostalgic and talk about the people he had left behind in London. Eve was always a favorite topic because she had shot him. His eyes always lit up when he talked about his Quartermaster, though. Q guiding him through this mission. Q giving him this gadget and how it had saved his life. Q making it so that his own gun couldn’t be used against him. She had once asked him if he had feelings for the young man she had met once. He had gone quiet and distracted her from the question with sex.

      Madeleine pulled out the satellite phone James had been looking for earlier and opened it. She knew he called Eve on a regular basis to check in on Q though he didn’t want her to know. She scrolled through the numbers stored on the phone until she found the one marked Eve Cell. She hit the connect button and held the phone to her ear as it rang through.

_“James for the last time I am not telling you how the Quartermaster is doing or if he’s eating or if he’s sleeping. If you want that information you should come home and ask him yourself.”_ Madeline wasn’t prepared for the onslaught of words that hit her when the phone was picked up.

      “Well, then you should be glad that I’m not James then.”

_“You must be Madeleine. Is James alright? I can have a medical evacuation team there in five minutes if I need to.”_

      “I’m a doctor, Ms. Moneypenny. I’m sure any injury that James gets I am more than capable of fixing.”

_“You’re a psychologist.”_

      “I had medical training before then. I am calling about James however. He appears to be pining. He tries not to talk about it but I know he misses home. He gets nostalgic and goes on and on about Q. From what you said he calls you to pester you about Q as well.”

_“And what would you like me to do with this information?”_

      “Convince your boss that you need James back and convince him that Q is the one to bring him back. You can send an agent with him or come along if you like. Just bring the godforsaken idiot back to London. I can tell his heart isn’t really with me here. I’d stake my psychology degree on the fact that James is in denial about loving Q and ran off with me because of it.”

_“You’ll see us in two days. I’ll bring the new 007 along and will drug Q into oblivion to get him on a plane.”_ The call was terminated abruptly and Madeleine smiled. James would be back where he belonged soon.

 

* * *

  

      Q was livid. He was being sent out with the new 007 and Eve on a mission to retrieve the old 007. He had to take a plane. He hated planes. He had done it once to help Bond back when he thought the man had cared for him. When Bond had left him behind he had sworn he would never do it again. He jumped as a bottle slammed down next to him.

      “Sleeping pills.” The new 007 was fidgeting slightly where he was standing next to Q’s seat. Q knew that the other man had a crush on him but he wasn’t Q’s 007. He wasn’t James fucking gorgeous Bond with his blonde hair and blue eyes and scruff. “They… My sister is scared of flying and they always help her. She can sleep through the flight and one of us would wake her up when we landed.” Q looked at the bottle and nodded. He tucked it in his bag and followed the new 007 out of Q branch. Eve tugged the bag off his shoulder and placed it in the car. She settled into the back seat with Q as the new 007 got into the driver’s seat.

      “You ok with this?”

      “He’s a bloody prat. I don’t see why M insists we go get him back.”

      “Q he’s driving the doctors he’s staying with insane. Madeleine stole his satellite phone and called us to come retrieve him.”

      “I don’t care.”

      “Then why bring him home?” The new 007 spoke up and Q glared at him. “I mean you replaced him with me.”

      “I was forced to replace him with you because he retired. That doesn’t mean that if he wants his spot back that I won’t demote you back to A list agent.” The man turned red and Q smiled at his victory.

      “If I’m demoted will you date me? R told me you don’t date double 0’s. I won’t be a double 0 if I’m demoted.” Q glared at the man and the man shut up. He saw Eve pull out her phone and assumed she was texting R, Tanner, and M. There was an ongoing bet about when the newest 007 would grow a pair of balls and ask him out. Q thought over the current rotation schedule and realized that R was the one in the position to win the pot. He made a mental note to get her to share it with him. As they got closer to take off his took the sleeping pills. He barely noticed them taking off and let himself be guided out of his seat by Eve as the cabin crew changed his chair into a bed. He sunk into it gratefully and found himself woken as they were nearly to their destination with tea and breakfast. He ate and didn’t notice the landing. Once again he and Eve were in the back seat while the new 007 drove. He dozed, sleeping off the rest of the sleeping pills and woke to the car stopping he got out once Eve had determined that it was clear and stretched. He could see Madeleine watching them with a smile as James walked out of their little house.

 

* * *

 

 

      Alec watched James approach the young man looking pissed off. This was new information. The information his mole had sent him was that James was besotted with the young quartermaster. It was the perfect way to get back at James after what MI6 called the Goldeneye debacle. Alec was more inclined to call it a lover’s tiff. When he had heard that James had retired he had planned to approach him about making Janus truly two-faced. He truly cared for his best friend and wanted him by his side. Years previously Alec had decided that being by James’ side was more important than anything. He had started to turn Janus legitimate. He had completed that task two months prior and was prepared to return to MI6. Toying with the Quartermaster was going to be his way back in.

      He watched as Q and James got into a yelling match and James tried to go back inside the house. Q stepped up and grabbed the other man’s ear, pulling him along. The two agents, one held himself like double 0 despite throwing off waves of newness while the other radiated field smarts, watched. The woman obviously found the entire thing amusing while the new double 0 looked like he was finally figuring out how scary Q could be. Alec had figured that out when he had one of his men try to hack MI6 to see what his status had been listed as. The entire compartment on his train had lost electricity and when he had retreated back to his personal compartment he had found his TV screen full of a pissed off young man with dark curls, piercing green eyes, and the most gorgeous lips Alec had seen on anyone outside of James. Q had instantly recognized him and electronically handed over the file. Alec hadn’t seen any sign of him since but knew that Q had been monitoring him.

      Alec slid down from his perch and approached the house cautiously. He knew that James’ wouldn’t hesitate to shoot him and hoped that Q would stop him before he did.

 

* * *

 

 

      Q glared at the man bent double in front of him. He had James fucking Bond by the ear and had just finished giving him the lecture of a lifetime. He could see Madeleine and Eve, of course Madeleine had contacted Eve to get James out of her hair, sniggering while the new 007 looked terrified of him. Good. Maybe the man would lose his crush on him. He caught a glimpse of blonde hair and let go of James to put himself squarely between the man coming up the side of the house and the agents. Arms wrapped around his waist and he was tugged back against a hard chest. One hand tugged one of Q’s up to rest behind his head, stretching Q to cover the man’s entire body. A kiss was pressed to the joining of neck and shoulder and Q looked up to see the man known as Janus, formerly 006, behind him.

      “Sorry, we had to actually meet like this. I know you’ve been monitoring me for the last few months.”

      “You took everything legit. I’m assuming you want to come back to MI6.”

      “If MI6 has someone as wonderful as you of course I do. Why hasn’t James dragged you to his flat and tried to keep you there permanently yet?”

      “He’s in denial.” Alec looked at the blonde woman standing by the other agents. His mole had passed on her name and the fact that James had run off with her instead of staying with Q. “He has so much adoration in his voice when he talks about Q and yet he never acted on it.” Alec felt Q shiver against him at the words and slid a hand down to pull the handcuffs out of Q’s back pocket. He locked them around his own wrists and kept his arms around Q’s waist.

      “Well, James should take me into custody as a good 007 should and we can get back to England. I for one find it far too hot here. There’s a private jet at an airstrip nearby that we can take and it’s got a nice couch for Q to sleep on in it.” He slid his arms over Q’s head and held his bound wrists out to James. The younger double 0 agent looked put out.

      “I’m 007.”

      “Kid I could kick your ass even with my hands cuffed. I will not surrender myself to someone I don’t respect. Now go return the car to the airport and get a flight home from R. We’ll meet you there.”

      “I’m supposed to stay with the Quartermaster and keep him safe.” The new 007 puffed his chest out with importance.

      “Kid between me and James and Eve Q will be perfectly safe.” Alec held out his hands to James again and the man took the chain on the cuffs, tugging him along. They reached the airstrip within five minutes of driving and Alec ditched the cuffs easily enough once they were on the plane. He tugged Q onto the couch seat and waited until the sleeping pills had made the man drowsy to order the plane to take off. Q dozed off on his shoulder during takeoff and when the fasten seatbelt sign turned off Alec shifted Q so that his head was in Alec’s lap. A blanket draped across Q and Alec looked up to see James sitting back down.

      “I mean it. I’m coming in. I’ve spent the last five years going legitimate.”

      “He wouldn’t have stepped up to shield you if he hadn’t thought you were worth it.” Eve looked up from her phone with a smile. “I’ve alerted M that you’re coming in from the cold 006. I expect that you will be reinstated as soon as Q wakes up enough to find the file of information he has stockpiled in case you ever wanted to come in. As for you James, M wants that damn mission report done.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Q found himself waking up on the couch in Q branch. He looked around to find James sitting at his desk clicking a pen.

      “Alec’s in holding about to be interrogated.” Q shot up and James handed him his laptop. He watched, amused, as Q typed in what appeared to be a long string of code. One of the tablets on the desk lit up as a few hundred files downloaded onto it. James followed, watching as Q terrified first one guard then another and another until he got to the door of the interrogation room. He stormed in to find Alec tied to a chair, shirtless, while the interrogator raised the whip. Q got between them easily enough and stared the man down. The man lowered the whip as James cut Alec free. Alec instantly was on his feet, his arms wrapped around Q’s waist and his head resting on the other man’s shoulder.

      “Malen'kiy kotenok pull your claws in. He was only doing his job which was to try and get answers out of me.”

      “I’m not a little anything let alone a kitten Alec. Interrogation is supposed to start with questions, not a beating.” Q took Alec’s hand and dragged him out of the room. When he reached the door to M’s office he walked right in. M and Tanner looked up as Q dropped the tablet on the desk.

      “Adequate information on Janus’ new network to deem him not a threat to us or Britain. Reinstatement forms for both 006 and 007. 006’s spot is open I believe after an injury forced the last one to retire and I’m getting sick of the newest 007 acting like a peacock. Demote him back down to A list agent and keep him as far away from me as possible.”

      “If Alec turns on us.” Q gripped Alec’s wrist in warning and the man stopped his subconscious move forward.

      “He won’t.”

      “You’re certain.”

      “Sir he spent five years turning his business legitimate so that he could come back. He’s not going to leave.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Q stretched and pressed into the warm body behind. The scars that he could feel against his shoulder told him that the warm body was Alec. He reached out only to find no one in front of him. He tried to sit up without startling Alec but the man was upright with a gun in his hand before Q could get fully up. Q sighed and pressed on the gun to lower it.

      “Alec where’s James?”

      “Mission.” Alec lay back down and pulled Q to rest against him again. Q wiggled out of his grip and padded towards the spare room he kept and an office. Alec groaned and followed him, pulling on a pair of briefs as he went. He entered the room to find Q pulling up the mission parameters and sighed as he settled on the couch.

      “They aren’t supposed to send him out.”

      “He got a clean bill of health last week and he was assigned this mission before we left the office last night. I think R’s his handler for this one. A simple seduce someone and get information mission. Straightforward enough.” Alec watched Q pull up the mission video and audio feed and saw him blush as moans echoed out of his speakers.

      “Oh.” Alec got up and wrapped his arms around Q’s waist, watching over his shoulder. He grabbed the earwig that Q had left on the desk and slid it into his ear, tapping it to unmute it.

      “I feel obligated to tell you that our lovely Quartermaster woke up before you came home and is now watching you do everything with that lovely lady there.” They both heard the bit off swearword and Q reached up to yank the earwig out of Alec’s ear.

      “007. She’s losing interest and it appears that you’re starting to have performance issues. Buck up and give her the buggering she so obviously wants.” Q pulled Alec in for a kiss that could be heard over the comms knowing just how much it turned James on. He was rewarded by seeing James harden up again on his screen and the woman took interest again. Alec pressed a kiss to Q’s curls.

      “Good thinking. You may have saved the mission.” They watched as James managed to get his mark off and get off himself. They heard him take a few deep breaths as he pulled the woman on top of him. She positioned herself so that she could grind down lazily. Q heard James’ breathing hitch and he grinned. James was extremely partial to that move and Q used it frequently when he wanted another round. He watched with even more amusement as James rolled her, ground down himself a few times with his leg between her thighs, and got up with the announcement of getting more champagne. As he left the bedroom of the suite Q changed cameras and found him pulling on his clothes. James slipped quietly out of the suite.

      “Wonderful job 007. I’ll see you when you make it home.” He turned off his computer and ditched the earwig, turning to face Alec. “Does he seriously not understand that I know he’s doing that only for missions?”

      “James had always been idealistic. He wants us to be separate from work. However, I understand that you are out quartermaster and are going to see us with our pants off in a few embarrassing positions more than once with people who aren’t part of us.” Alec pulled Q over to the couch and pressed him down, pulling off Q’s boxers. He leaned down to press kisses to where Q’s leg met his groin and Q moaned. Alec took the hem of the shirt Q was wearing, one of his he was happy to see, and pushed it up so that it was gathered around his armpits. When Q tried to take it off Alec growled and Q let his hands drop to Alec’s hair as the man took him into his mouth. He tugged slightly with a hum of pleasure and let his head fall back. Alec fumbled around until he found the bottle of lube that he had stashed under the couch and slicked one finger up. He pressed it into Q and crooked it so that he could rub against Q’s prostate. He heard Q getting more vocal and pressed a finger to his perineum. Q’s hips jerked up and Alec swallowed as the man came in his mouth. He pulled away with a pop and grinned.

      “Wow.” Q looked up at him dazed and Alec smiled.

      “A reward for bringing James home safe.” He lifted Q into his arms and carried him back to bed.

 

* * *

 

 

      James was hovering around Q’s workstation as the younger man worked. Alec was out on a mission and James could see that Q had a small portion of his screen devoted to a video feed of Alec. James watched as Alec pulled the woman he was seducing down to straddle him. Q watched in amusement as Alec began to work on stripping her down. Q slid the earwig on his desk into his ear as he pulled up something on his laptop.

      “It appears that you are in luck 006. She is just your type.” James watched Alec chuckle on the screen and rolled them, sensually thrusting his hips and letting her grind against his legs. He took the earwig that Q handed him and slid it in so that he could hear Alec as well.

_“What do you like sweetheart?”_

      “She likes hard, rough, doesn’t mind a few bruises, loves being bound.” Q watched as Alec’s hands gripped the woman’s wrists and held them above her head.

_“I think you want something your husband won’t give you. Someone to fuck you hard and be rough with you. Someone who will leave a few bruises. I think it’s what you crave.”_ At her moan, Alec grinned and bit her shoulder. She arched into the leg between her thighs and ground against it.

      “Q you don’t have to run this.” James heard Alec’s warning growl in his ear. “You can turn it over to R and we can go home and wait for Alec there.” Alec’s growl was more feral now and he knew he was in trouble when the man inched down his mark’s body and began to give what sounded like mind-blowing oral sex. Alec needed something to do with his mouth that didn’t involve swearing at James.

      “She doesn’t mind mild nips to her thighs 006.” Q ignored him until James rested a hand on his arm to pull him away. Q spun, knocking James off balance and neatly swiped James’ legs from under him. James landed on the floor with his breath knocked out of him. He heard Alec’s questioning noise over his earwig. He opened his mouth to speak but Q managed it before he did.

      “I’m not being attacked. I just decided that 007 needed to be taken down a peg and dumped him on his ass.” Q watched as Alec pulled himself up the woman’s body and pressed a kiss to her lips and pulled her hands above her head again. He reached with his free hand and grabbed the condom, something Q was glad to see, and rolled it on before he slowly buried himself in her. He rolled his hips in deep thrusts and Q pulled away from watching to glare at James.

      “I am your quartermaster and your handler. I understand that you and Alec will be sleeping with people to get information. I will not hand you off or leave the room while it is happening.” Q turned back to the screen. James watched his fingers type on the keyboard and spotted the coping mechanisms that Q used when his wrist was hurting. James stepped up and transferred everything on the screen to Q’s office and pulled Q along by the upper arm. He settled Q on the couch and pulled Alec’s video feed up full screen so that Q could see it from his spot. He opened Q’s drawers until he found the bottle of warming oil and poured some on his hands. James’ took one of Q’s hands and began to massage the tendons and muscles. Q practically melted into the touch and let out a small moan.

      “You need to take better care of yourself, love.” James pulled his hands away as Q winced.

      “If you don’t keep doing that I will ground you again, put you on teaching newbies, and when M does manage to override my grounding I will send you out with a paperclip as a weapon.” The both heard Alec’s moan over the comms and Q got up to check his screen. The other man was slowly pulling out of the woman, looking blissed out. Q watched Alec slip the small charm he had lifted from her necklace containing the chip with the codes they needed into the pocket of his jacket which he had hung from the bed post. Q made Alec’s cell phone ring through to their earwigs and watched as Alec picked up.

_“Yes, sir?”_

      “Very good job 006. Come back in.”

_“Of course sir.”_ They watched as Alec made his excuses about being needed back in the office and left. Q let James lead him over to the couch again and held out his wrists. James chuckled and began to massage the one he was working on again.

 

* * *

 

 

      Q was caught by two pairs of strong arms as he stumbled into his flat. He looked up at the two men who were bracing him and pulled James into a kiss. They had both just come back from working undercover at a strip club and Q had spent the day watching them dance. It had gotten him all worked up and he wanted to feel them against him.

      “Please…” hands slid under his shirt and pulled it off. Both bodies pulled away to strip off their shirts. Q let out a whine when Alec and James pulled away and moaned at the feeling of skin on skin contact when they pressed against him again.

      “What do you want kotenok?” Alec's hands were gentle as he turned Q to face him. Q pressed up against him and buried his face in Alec’s shoulder. Alec lifted him effortlessly and pinned him against the wall with his body, pulling him into a kiss. Alec let Q down long enough to get them both out of their pants and underwear. He lifted Q again and took the bottle of lube that James handed him, slicking up a finger and pressing it to Q’s entrance. He was happy to find that the other man was loose and relaxed from the night before and reached for the condom James was holding. He rolled it on, adding some lube, and lined himself up with Q’s entrance. As he pushed in Q’s back arched and Q’s head fell back against the wall with a thunk. James pressed close behind Alec and took a firm grip on Q’s curls, pulling him in for a kiss. Q moaned as his hair was pulled and Alec grinned, leaning forward to suck a mark on Q’s throat. James’ replacement had been hitting on Q on a regular basis after he had been demoted and both James and Alec wanted to make it clear that Q belonged to them.

      Alec began to thrust hard, fast, and deep, brushing Q’s prostate in the process. Q’s mouth left James to let out breathy moans and James took advantage of Q’s bared neck to suck marks under his jaw. Q’s body pressed closer to Alec and Alec changed his angle to hit Q’s prostate dead on. Q’s made a noise of surprise and came all over himself and Alec. James took Q from Alec as Alec slipped out and carried him to the bedroom. As James laid Q on the bed he heard Alec change condoms. Alec pressed his upper body into the bed and slid in, James had been thoroughly fucked by their mark earlier in the day, and James let out a quiet moan. He pressed back against Alec and Alec pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck.

      “Feel better love?”

      “Yes. Thank you.” James let Alec rock into him slowly and deep, letting the feeling of Alec’s tenderness and care for James’ pleasure brush the feeling of the mark’s harshness away. James arched as Alec brushed against his prostate and a moan fell out of his mouth. Alec smiled and pressed a kiss to James’ shoulder. James pressed back into him and Alec began thrusting harder. He reached around and wrapped his hand around James’ cock, stroking it. James came with a quiet moan and Alec came as well. Alec pulled out and James slid onto the bed, wrapping arms around Q, as Alec discarded the condom. Alec slid into bed behind Q and wrapped arms around his waist. He pressed a kiss to Q’s shoulder and Q smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

      Q was wearing just a button down shirt, having ditched his cardigan earlier in the day. He felt a hand take his hip and let himself be spun away from his computer. He blinked when it was 007’s replacement, now an A list agent again, instead of James. The man was eyeing the marks on his neck and collarbone.

      “Who did this to you?” Q pulled away and turned back to his computer.

      “I can assure you that it was extremely and enthusiastically consensual. Now is there anything you need?”

      “For you to answer my…” The man’s words were cut off with a squawk and Q found himself being turned away from his laptop again. He was pulled into a kiss by James and could see the Alec had put the A list agent in a headlock. Q let his eyes slide closed as James crowded him against his desk. When the man pulled away Q rested his head on James’ shoulder breathing in little huffs. He heard James chuckle then looked up at the A list agent.

      “As you can see I’m very taken. Alec kindly escort him out.” Alec twisted the man’s arm behind his back as he let go of the headlock and marched him out of the room. Q turned to his computer again typed a few lines of code. “If he tries to enter Q branch again he will be shocked by the doors. I’ve also revoked his access.” He felt James’ hands rest on his hips and smiled over his shoulder at the man. Alec walked back up to the center platform and leaned against Q’s desk.

      “We need kits.” Q pulled away from James to fetch the two cases he had set aside and handed them to the two agents.

      “Bring all the equipment back in one piece and try to keep yourselves in one piece as well. I will not hesitate to drag you to medical if you come back to me bleeding.”

      “Of course Quartermaster.” Both James and Alec pressed kisses to his curls then left Q branch. Q cracked his knuckles and started to type. He had to create a decryption key for 003.


End file.
